Melting Through the Heart
by 7sodeno shirayuki7
Summary: Venus has an accident in one of the most dangerous areas in Crystal Tokyo. Now she must remain there until she is fully healed, though being with a cute guy makes thing must easier. Venus x OC.
1. Undercover Mission

A short story that popped into my head. At least I can keep up with my life. So I can start on other projects.

A VenusXOC story.

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Undercover Mission<p>

Crystal Tokyo, a place where her majesty Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion rule. A place where peace and prosperity grows, where there are no worries. The Guardian senshi keep its inhabitants safe from harm. Well that was supposed to be the perfect paradise in this new age. So why was a certain blond woman wearing a ladies trench coat instead of her uniform? Why was she in what was considered one of the most dangerous parts of Crystal Tokyo? It was an order from the Queen herself. Minako Aino could remember when she got her mission.

_Sailor Venus stood in front of Neo-queen Serenity. The queen sat in her throne looking at her Guardian with worried eyes. Venus wondered what was troubling her queen. She held her pose in front of her; it was one of those times that she needs to act as a Solider and not a friend._

"_Venus, I have an important assignment for you." the queen cleared her voice._

"_What are your orders your majesty?" Venus kneeled before her queen._

"_There have been some trouble in the Black star district; it would seem that the crime in that area is going out of control." The queen spoke, "when I spoke to the Emperors of the district I wanted them to be at peace. However, even we cannot control their actions and in the end we just let them do as they please. Not everyone will change with the new millennium."_

_Venus remembered that day, it was just a few months after the queen had taken her throne. At that time three men and a woman presented themselves to the princess. The called themselves the four emperors of Black Star district. They spoke for hours about the red light district, about how they operate, and how things are going to be running now that Serenity was in charge. _

_All of them were honest people, according to Serenity, and who was she to judge her queens judgment. In the end Serenity allowed them to keep operating with a few rules. The most important rule was to keep the violence to a minimum._

"_I am worried Venus." The queen continued, "I want you to investigate what is happening in that area."_

"_Me?"_

"_Please Venus, I would have no other."_

"_Alright my queen."_

"_And Venus?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Please call me by my name."_

"_Of course Usagi-chan."_

An so here she was right in the center of the Black Star district. The bar, Crystal Eden, was one of the most popular bars in the district. It was also known as a place to gather information. Venus approached the bartender. The man who had rich dirty-blond hair and had a shaker in his hand greeted her.

"Good Evening, what would you like to drink?"

"I would like an Alexander, also I have some questions."

"oh?" The bartender took out some rum and chocolate. "What question is that?"

"What is happening in the district?" Venus asked.

"So you're not from around here?" The bartender asked, "No matter I will tell you anyway. Word on the street is that there has been a shift within the Emperors."

"A shift?"

"Yes," the bartender placed a light brown drink in front of Venus. "It seems that one of the Emperors had passed away and now things are falling apart."

"I see,"

"Don't worry, they will solve it eventually and when they do then everything will be functioning back to normal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what are you doing in this district?" the bartender asked. "No one from the outside comes willingly, unless they have something to do."

"I wanted to see what it was like in the Black Star district." Venus lied, "Life in the upper areas has become too boring for a gal like me."

"That usually happens in this peaceful world." The bartender agreed. "This place is more intone with the old ways than any other place in Earth."

"So is there anything for a gal like me to do in this town?" Venus asked seductively. "I would love if you could tell me where to go."

"If you want some fun then try the Pluie Casino."

"Thanks,"

Venus finished the last of her drink and paid the man for the cocktail. She headed out the door and headed towards the casino. Now that she heard information from the bartender all she needed to do was check up on the districts main attractions and she was free to go to the palace once again.

x-x

The Pluie Casino is a huge place that stood on top of a lake. True to its name it held the atmosphere of a rainy day. The clouds seemed to want to rain but only the moisture filled the air. Venus headed for the main gate, after paying the entrance fee she could roam around the casino. Venus didn't like gambling so she paid no head to the various booth filled and tables with different games. She could smell the smoke from cigars and pipes throughout the casino. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed various men going through a part of the casino that was restricted to guests.

Venus headed at that direction, just in case someone needed help. She followed the men from afar. This could be something that she might have to report to Serenity later. Once Venus and the mysterious men arrived to the top floor she hid close by while she observed the men.

The leader of the gang knocked the door down with a powerful kick and entered. In a matter of seconds the sounds of gunfire echoed in the halls. Venus knew that going in there blindly would only get her shot so she waited for a minute. Suddenly she noticed that one of the men pointed his gun at her direction. With her reflexes she jumped out of the way the second the man pressed on the trigger. The sound of bullet shells dropping on the floor was ringing in Venus' eyes as she felt an extreme pain flare on her shoulder.

Another bullet passed through her leg, leaving the red blood to ooze out of the wounds. While the Silver Crystal extended everyone's lifespan, by no means they were immortal. If the wound was serous they could die. Even if she did transform here it would do her little good with her leg and her shoulder a mess. She could only pray for a miracle.

Venus heard the pain filled cries of her aggressors. She opened her eyes and saw two dead bodies on the floor and one man standing looking at her with cold eyes. The man had a black suit with a white dress shirt. The man's blue eyes contrast his shoulder length black hair.

Venus tried to back away from the man but her leg was in so much pain. She was at the man's mercy. Instantly she felt that same felling of regret that she will die in this place and no one will know, not even her friend.

"Stupid woman." Was all she heard before it all went black.

x-x

The sound of water wasn't what Venus had in mind when her mind entered consciousness she slowly opened her eyes as she looked around. She was now in a Japanese room, a small stream could be heard from outside her room. Her clothes changed to a white kimono and her transformation wand was gone.

'_My wand,'_ Venus cursed. _'Someone took it away!'_

The door slide opened and two men entered the room. One of them was an elderly person with green eyes and the other was the same man who she last saw. Venus tried to stand up but the pain in her leg kept her down.

"Please calm down miss." The elderly man tried to calm her down. "You are still injured."

"I have to go back." Venus protested.

"That's not going to be possible." The tall man added, "You are not going anywhere anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?" Venus snapped, "I want to go home!"

"Calm the fuck down woman, if you can't walk then you can't get out of here!"

"That's right miss, I just operated on your wounds and it will take a while to completely heal." The elderly man helped Venus sit down. "I must insist that you rest."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my place." The tall man spoke, "you passed out after I took care of those guys."

"Who are you guys?" Venus asked.

The tall man narrowed his eyes and signaled the elderly man to leave the room. The man sat down and looked at Venus with cold eyes. He took out a pink wand that had an orange crystal on top and light orange wings on the stick. On top of the crystal there was a crescent moon with small wings. Venus recognized that wand, it was her transformation wand.

"When…"

"I know this is the royal crest." The man continued, "So what is someone with royal status doing down in this district?"

'_he doesn't know who I am?'_ Venus thought, _'I could use this to my advantage.'_

"I wanted to see more what this district had to offer."

"Are you insane?" the man asked. "No one from the royal court would be insane to come down here."

"Well I am crazy," Venus countered. "And I know that there is something going on in the district."

"So you've noticed?" the man asked, "you are more that meets the eye."

The man stood up and started to head out of the room. He still had Venus' Transformation wand. Venus tried to stand up but refrains from doing so.

"Wait! Can I have my seal?"

"Your what?" the man asked. Venus pointed to her wand. "No, I want you to get better so that you can get the hell out of the district."

"Why?"

"Things are about to get worse in this district, a lot worse."

The man started to walk away once more until Venus asked one more question.

"What is your name?"

The man turned back and looked at Venus once before he started to walk away. "My name is Shiro."


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

A Venus X OC story

* * *

><p>Ch. 2 Getting to Know Each other<p>

Venus sighed as she sat in her room catching up on a novel that Shiro brought her. It has been a month since she first was brought to this place for healing. The bullet wounds closed up pretty nicely with no scars shown. It was strange at first staying in this room that turned out to be an old Japanese styled manor. She hasn't seen one of these since Serenity took her place as the Queen. It was relaxing to hear the small stream but it was also nerve reckoning that no one has heard from her for all this time.

Now all she could do was what until the doctor gave her the ok and she could start walking normally. Even with all the advances that Crystal Tokyo and the Black Star district had in medical technology there is no such thing as a simple cure. Venus knows that a wound like this take longer to heal, there was no way around it. She was starting to enjoy the room she was given and she could walk on crutches as long as her injured leg didn't touch the ground.

It was interesting to stay in the district and in turn to understand it more. She was really clueless on how things worked in here. It really mattered where you were on the district to know the repercussions if one broke their rules. Venus had to admit, this district had order and not chaos like everyone thought. She looked up when the door slid opened.

"Are you asleep Mina?" a young girl asked.

Venus gave her real name to them instead of telling them who she really was. It seemed easier this way. On the first week she stayed here she met a young girl. She was a little taller than Chibiusa, she had long black hair and blue eyes, just like her brother. This girl was Shiro's little sister and the young Miss of the manor. Venus could remember the first day when the girl just waltz in and stared to talk to her. The girl was very straightforward and talkative, unlike her brother.

"No I was just reading a book that your brother brought me." Venus placed the book down and looked at the girl, she reminded her of Chibiusa in so many ways. "Is something wrong Sakura?"

"No I just wanted to say hi." The little girl answered.

"Then hello," Venus chuckled. "How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty nice now that I have someone new to talk to."

"You don't get out much?" Venus asked.

"Big brother is so overprotective, so he doesn't let me out at times."

"Well that just means that he wants to keep you safe."

"I know." Sakura held her plushy closer to her, "I just wish I could go out more."

"Hey, why don't we go out to the garden and talk there?" Venus asked politely, "It is getting stuffy in this room."

"Okay, can you tell me what is like in Crystal Tokyo?"

"Of Course."

x-x

Shiro wanted to just throw out all this paperwork that seemed to pile up in his office. Ever since Lance passed away all the responsibilities of looking over the Family went to him, which included Paperwork. His mind wondered to his new guest was doing. After he brought her in to his home Sakura seemed to be happier. Although he couldn't get used to her, she was part of the royal court, this was not her place. As soon as Mina's leg healed he would kick her out of his home.

A loud buzz brought him back to reality; Shiro pressed the button on his phone and listened to the person.

"What is it?"

"Master Asuma is here to see you." a feminine voice said.

'_Asuma?'_ Shiro thought, _'what is he doing here? Could it relate what's been happening lately?'_ He pressed the button once more. "Escort him to the briefing room; I'll be there in a minute."

"As you wish."

Shiro put on his suit jacket and headed out the door. On the way to the briefing room he took a quick glance at Lance's office, since the day he died no one went into that room. Lance was like a father to him and Sakura; he could remember when Sakura had her breakdown when she heard that Lance passed away. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head Shiro made it to the briefing room.

The briefing room was a large room with a massive table at the center and 11 chairs around it. It has a large TV and Several plants in the corners. A Bulletproof sunroof was the main source of light. A man in a Yukata was sitting in one of the chairs. The man was bigger than Shiro; he had navy-black short hair and goatee. The man's brown eyes showed the amount of experience he has been through. He had several scars on his tanned skin, and one scar that Shiro hated the most was on his chest, a few centimeters close to his heart.

"Master Asuma How've you been?" Shiro greeted as he took a seat across from Asuma.

"I've been better, how've you been after the death of Lance?" he asked.

"It has been a nightmare. I never got the chance to mourn because I was swamped with paperwork." Shiro slouched in his chair. "Honestly if this is what it means to be a boss then count me out."

"It's not that bad." Asuma chuckled at Shiro's response, "try to complete stacks of paperwork that are about my size."

"Paperwork aside," Shiro cleared his throat, wanting to forget about the subject. "What brings you here; you usually stay within your territory."

"Word on the street is that you have a new guest in your house." Asuma answered, "I also wanted to talk to you about what is going on between the other Emperors and I."

"What has been happening? Some mercenaries just dropped in and started to attack us inside Pliue Casino." Shiro took a sip of the tea his secretary brought for the both of them. "As for the guest, it was just some woman who was injured in the crossfire and I had no choice but to look after her."

"This is troublesome," Asuma nodded his head. "We promised Neo-Queen Serenity that we would keep the peace in this district. When the four of us met up with the Queen she told us that it hurt her to see something like the district. We all worked together out a deal with Serenity."

"A deal sir?"

"If a war ever broke out within the district she would send her Guardian Senshi to shut down the district." Asuma explained. "We need this district for those who cannot catch up with the new times."

"I know sir," Shiro leaned back in his char. "It still doesn't explain who is doing this."

"I have my suspicions." Asuma touched his goatee, "I have to admit that without Lance we have split our ways."

"So who do you think it is?" Shiro asked.

"King."

"The South Emperor?"

"As you know the district is divided into four sections; north, south, east, west." Asuma explained. "Lance had control of the West district, Nadeshiko has control of the North, King has control of the South and I have control of the East."

"I Know that," Shiro took the last few sips of his tea before continuing. "Each of the section has something specific that makes it your landmark. The West Section has the Pliue Casino, the south section has Royal Hotel, The East section has the Whirlwind Tea House and the north section has Snowfall Hostess Club."

"You can see why King or even Empress Nadeshiko would want this area."

"There's more isn't there?"Shiro asked.

"I'm afraid so, it seems King wants to control the entire district." Asuma took out a CD case from his robes. "This Surveillance footage shows some of King's men spying on my territory."

"So he's going power hungry?"

"No," Asuma sighed. "He has always been like this since before the New Millennium. He was always fighting with us for our territories until Lance put him in his place. Without Lance it would seem that he's planning a coup d'état."

"Are you and the other Emperors going to call him out?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"We don't have any sufficient evidence against him." Asuma took out a pack of cigarettes from his robes and gently shook it, causing a single cigarette to come out. Shiro took out a lighter from his suit pocket and ignited the cigarette for Asuma. "If we were to march in there and accuse him of treason without sufficient evidence then he would cause internal war, which will lead to civil war."

"So what do we do?"

"Just keep your eyes open." Asuma stood up from his chair and headed out the door. "These next few weeks are going to be rough."

"Let's hope for the best."

"One more thing." Asuma stopped at the door.

"What is it?"

"Give your sister my greetings."

"Will do."

x-x

Venus heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway. She saw Shiro coming their way with his katana in its sheath on his belt. Shiro looked down at Sakura who was currently sleeping on Venus's lap. Shiro gently picked Sakura up and held her close. He then took Sakura to her room before returning to where his guest was. When he returned he noticed how the moon made her golden hair shine brighter than in the day.

"So how is everyone treating you here?" Shiro asked.

"Everyone has been really nice to me and Sakura has been keeping me occupied with questions."

"Sorry about that," Shiro leaned against one of the pillars. "She gets like that when she meets someone new."

"I don't mind." Venus pulled some strand of her hair behind her ear. "She is a very sweet girl."

They both stood in silence, watching the cherry blossoms glow in the moonlight. Venus didn't know what to make of this guy; he hasn't seen him around to make a good judgment on him. Suddenly she felt herself being picked up by two strong arms. Venus looked up and saw Shiro carrying her, heading somewhere.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starving," Shiro shrugged. "I just didn't want to leave you here by yourself."

"You could have given me a warning, you know." Venus tried to hide her blush spreading through her cheeks.

"Are you feeling alright woman?" Shiro pressed his forehead against hers. "You seem to be heating up."

"I-I am alright!" Venus stuttered, he face turning more crimson by the minute. "Let's just go eat something!"

"If you say so woman."

"Mina."

"What?"

"My name is Mina not woman."

"Whatever."

Once they made it to the kitchen he helped Venus sit down into one of the chairs while he headed towards the fridge. And took out several ingredients and placed them on the small table by the stove.

"How's curry sound?" Shiro asked.

"That sounds great." Venus looked at the different ingredients on the table. "You know how to cook?"

"Of course," Shiro chuckled. "I had to cook for Sakura when we were younger."

"Really?"

"Hey my cooking isn't that bad alright, just wait and see."

After a half an hour of cooking Shiro placed a plate of pork curry with lightly sweetened rice. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a couple cans of beer.

"Want one?"

Venus took a can of beer and opened it. She slowly drank hers while she watched Shiro already going for his second can.

"So what do you think of this place?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You never thought that a royal like yourself would be caught up in one of our feuds, did you?"

'_To be honest I expected a fight within this district.'_ Venus thought to herself. "I guess I should've ignored those men."

"Yes you should have," Shiro finished his plate of food, he stood up to get seconds. "That place was off limits to customers for a reason."

"Sorry."

"As long as you are still breathing then it's alright."

They both ate in silence each enjoying the rest of their meal. Once they were done Shiro took both their plates and placed them in the sink. He picked up the empty cans of beer and threw them in the trash.

"That was delicious, thank you." Venus praised.

"What did I tell you?"

"I guess you proved me wrong."

As Shiro carried Venus in his arms she couldn't help but hearing his heartbeat. The soft rhythm was slowly relaxing her.

Shiro arrived to her room and placed her in her futon. He noticed how the sheets seemed to form into her body, showing every curve that she has. Venus noticed Shiro staring intensely at her, it was getting uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Shiro?" Venus asked.

"What?" Shiro seemed to snap out of his daze, "No its nothing."

"Did you ever wish that you were living somewhere outside the district?"

Shiro stood silent for a moment before answering.

"Not really, this is the place where I grew up, this is my home."

"I see."

"Goodnight Mina."

"Goodnight."

Shiro walked out of Venus' bedroom and started to head out into his own. He felt strange taking thing like that woman. Usually he would only talk to Asuma, Sakura and the occasional grunt. When did he get comfortable with a stranger that he barely knew? The strangest thing was that he wanted to know more about her. Deciding that it was not important he went to his futon and went to sleep.

x-x

Somewhere in the South District.

Two figures sat in darkness; it was the early hours in the morning.

"It would seem that the other Emperors are starting to suspect King." The first voice said.

"It would appear so," the second figure, king leaned back on his chair. "But it doesn't matter, everything is going perfectly."

"What about the royal that Shiro has in his house?"

"A minor nuisance," King waved the comment off. "She won't live long anyway."

"Any orders?" Jack asked.

"Patience Jack," King looked out his window. "Let us play with our pray a little while longer."

"As you wish, my King." Jack bowed his head.

"Soon everything will belong to me."


End file.
